metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Olympus-class battleship
Concept art is perfectly fine as the main image. The interior of the Olympus may not represent all Olympus-class ships. Therefore the main panel image should not be present. The headings I added made the page look more organised. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 19:42, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :Agreed. ''Snake''''boss14'' 19:45, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :: Consept art is a bad main image espetialy as the ship only has a basic resmbelance to what it actuarly looks like. I have no problem with the rest of your edit appart from deleting the image of the contole pannel, that was un nessasary and it dosen't matter if other ships of the class look differnt on the inside (which I dout, the Valhalla looked exactly the same and it is unlikly that retro would bother making other ships different.) the image is still valid. Do you not like having lots of images of images for some reason? You also deleated the image of a ped trooper on the marine page without an apparent reason. Consept art should be cept to the trivia section. The only reason I undid your edit was that I was using my iPod and planed to corect it once I got to my PC. JosephK19 21:53, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ??? Why would concept art be on a trivia? Trivia doesn't even have images. If it's going to go anywere triva is the most apropreate. I see no reason that there should not be images in this section. JosephK19 22:24, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :But trivia is a curious fact section. If any image has to be in the trivia, it should clarify anything in the trivia. Maybe in a gallery... If there was a gallery I would be fine with that. However there is not so trivia, a place for curious points and bits of information that don't fit in the rest of the artical, is the best place.consept art is efectivly the same thing just I. Image form. JosephK19 08:35, 3 July 2009 (UTC) First of all there was no Main hub room on the Valhalla that I saw. Perhaps the room was blocked off, but using the only two images the Olympus page has in a related article isn't good use of images. We need to vary the images used on a page. G.F.S. Olympus now has the same main image as Olympus-class battleship. There is nothing wrong with concept art as the main image. And another thing. The way a few words were spelt were corrected in my edit. These include "prier" and "fue". The Concept art does look like the Olympus, and having the actual exterior picture of the Olympus is also good to give the reader something to compare and make it more interesting for them. I removed the PED Trooper image because there were two sections featuring the same image. One more thing. Why do you keep reverting the new language I am adding? This article does not belong to you, it belongs to wiki. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 17:08, 3 July 2009 (UTC) I know it's not me, but... what do you mean with new language? :Like improving the way things are phrased, etc. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 18:47, 4 July 2009 (UTC) I do not believe I own this page. I change the language when it doesn't make scene, seems clumsy or is bad grammar. The only similarity between the concept art and the final version is the basic shape. The only time that concept art should have a prominate place in an article is if it is the same or nearly identical to the final version and if it is the only good image available. There is nothing wrong with having the same image on multiple pages. For example on the wiki if someone managed to get a shot of one of the new Queen Elisabeth class aircraft carriers and added the image to the page on the HMS Queen Elisabeth then the HMS Prince of Wales had the schematic image that had been made available then there would be no image for the Queen Elisabeth Class article. I'm starting to think that we should merge the GFS Olympus and GFS Valhalla articles into this one. I think that one good artical would be better than three smaller ones that repeat the same information. see User:JosephK19/Example Olympus class Battleship merged JosephK19 10:23, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :Merging them? What, are you insane? They are completely different articles, they are places in the game. It's like merging Phendrana Drifts and Tallon Overworld in Tallon IV just because they're in the same planet. I disagree, the Olympus image is right below the reader can compare them. This article is very close to the GFS Olympus page, so having the same image for both should be avoided if necessary. Notice also how the concept art is of a Olympus-class battleship, while the Olympus image is soley of the Olympus. Therefore, I think we should use the Concept art. if you really wish it though, go ahead and change them round. Just remember to add full stops to captions. Also I completely dissagree with the merge idea, Snakeboss14 made a good point there. Please move all the page information in the example you created to here, as that page counts as an article, and is not technically a real page if not in use. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 17:39, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Battleship in Metroid Fusion Beta? I had always thought that Retro Studios was responsible for the design of the Olympus-class battleship, but if you look at this early video of Metroid Fusion, it looks like that ship design had already been planned: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=el9zgZN_5cI Should this information be integrated into the article? It seems like rather important trivia information to me seeing as this ship design may have existed over six years before it appeared in MP3! (Similar to what I stated about the helmet design on the Varia Suit talk page) PorygonX 18:14, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Mount Olympus Do we really need the information about how mt.Olympus is a popular mountain name? To me, it seems like that would have a better place on the trivia on a Mount Olympus page. On another note, I think it's kind of funny how it says, "one in utah, one in cyprus, one on mars, one on...". Its just...dropped in. Ohyeah, there's one here, one there one on mars, one over there...you get the point. .... .... ....[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 19:03, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Size? Anyone have any estimates as to the size of the ship? Difficult to determine. It almost seems as though there are several different models used, of differing sizes. Also, please sign your post with four ~ symobls, then delete this sentance. ''"My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 13:18, March 24, 2011 (UTC) "...and other weapons." What other weapons is the GFS Olympus equipped with? Do we see any others in game? Because it is only seen using it's twin hydra multi-turrets, but if those are the only weapons it has, then that seems a bit lackluster. 15:06, May 6, 2011 (UTC)